A detenção
by Lil's B
Summary: Harry relembra de uma certa detenção que mudou sua vida...E a de um certo loiro sonserino também.[HIATOS]
1. Chapter 1

Nada aqui me pertence.Só o enredo da historia.

Essa fic e yaoi, slash relacionamento garotoxgaroto e possivelmente ira ser lemon .  
que vocês estejam avisados.

Sinceramente?Se alguém me perguntasse eu não saberia dizer como foi que  
aconteceu ou quando...  
Na verdade quando eu sei sim...  
Foi somente a alguns meses atrás um pouco antes da formatura.  
E para variar eu estava em detenção com O morcegao seboso(1)eu teria que terminar de limpar todos os 400 tubos de ensaio...Sim terminar, pois eu já estava em detenção a mais de uma semana.  
E foi ai que aconteceu, quando eu entrei na sala a primeira coisa que eu vi foi àquele par de olhos cinza-azulados brilhando em satisfação.

"Potter para s sua sorte eu não poderei ter a _honra_ de aplicar sua detenção hoje então o Sr. Malfoy ira ter este _prazer _em meu lugar. E você terá que obedecer todas as ordens dele ficou Claro?"

Ele disse com aquele jeito super gentil dele...E eu claro tive que concordar calado, eu realmente não queria levar outra detenção.  
Então o morcego seboso, quer dizer o Professor Snape saiu de sala me deixando sozinho com aquela doninha Albina.  
"Você ouviu bem não _Potter_? Terá que obedecer TODAS as minhas ordens "  
Ele disse me olhando maliciosamente.  
E eu simplesmente o ignorei e comecei o meu trabalho porque quanto mais cedo eu acabace melhor seria para o meu dia.A como eu estava errado...  
Ao decorrer do meu maravilhoso trabalho eu sentia que Malfoy não tirava os olhos de cima de mim .E eu já estava ficando extremamente irritado com isso tanto eu acabei me virando, me levantando e falando.  
" O que você quer em Malfoy?"

"você quer mesmo saber _Harry_?"  
Ele respondeu me fitando com um olhar que me dava calafrios.

"C-Claro "  
Respondi gaguejando , e me amaldiçoando mentalmente por isso.

Ele se desencostou da mesa do Professor e andou ate parar atrás de mim e disse com a respiração roçando no meu pescoço.

"Você" ·

Continua...

(1) por mais que eu goste do Sev eu tive que fazer isso para que a fic tomasse seu curso!(Dramática? Eu? Imagina!)  
por favor quem estiver lendo esse meu surto por favor mande alguma review  
nem que seja pra falar que a fic ta péssima e que eu não deveria continuar!  
se alguém continuar a ler eu prometo que o próximo capitulo vai ser maior!  
E provavelmente essa fic vai ser pequena com uns 3 capítulos médios em relação ao tamanho...  
Olha só para cinformar q eu AINDA estou escrevendo o segundo capitulo então pra quem for ler paciência !


	2. Chapter 2

Nada aqui me pertence.Só o enredo da historia.

Essa fic e yaoi, slash relacionamento garotoxgaroto e possivelmente ira ser lemon .  
que vocês estejam avisados.

**_Ele se desencostou da mesa do Professor e andou ate parar atrás de mim e disse com a respiração roçando no meu pescoço._**

"Você" ·

Nessa hora eu literalmente gelei com ele ali bem atrás de mim com aquela respiração quente roçando meu pescoço.Eu realmente não sabia o que pensar e o que fazer naquele momento então simplesmente perguntei, ou melhor, murmurei :

"C-como assim?"

E ouvi aquele risinho que era bem típico dele que eu realmente não sabia me fez tremer inteiro, coisa que ele infelizmente reparou.

"Veja bem _Harry _eu simplesmente cansei de fingir que simplesmente de odiava já que eu _realmente _ **não  **te odeio..."

Ele disse isso enquanto deslizava seus braços entorno da minha cintura ,coisa que eu sabia que era só pra ver minha reação...

"Não...odeia?E-então o que você sente?"

Perguntei me libertando dele e me virando para ver seu rosto enquanto amaldiçoava a Merlin por essa frase ter saído em tom de desafio ,e isso era a ultima coisa que deveria acontecer pois eu sabia muito bem que Malfoy poderia ser muito perigoso, sem contar que era mais forte também...

" Veja bem...eu como eu posso dizer...Eu amo você.E claro por isso eu também te _desejo...e muito._"

Disse ele andando em minha direção em quanto eu simplesmente recuava, pois eu estava muito como posso dizer...Assustado não só com o que ele disse mas também pelo que eu senti quando ele disse isso ,eu me senti ...excitado? Mas não que isso fosse novidade pra mim pois no mundo bruxo pessoas do mesmo sexo se casam e podem ate ter filhos uns com os outros!

"Claro que não Dra-Malfoy você não esta falando serio, você me odeia certo? Tanto que ate vive fazendo da minha vida um inferno-"

Parei de falar pois quando dei por mim ele já estava a um palmo de distancia de mim e também pois ele começou a falar

" Você não achava que eu iria fazer sua vida um inferno por que te odeio não e mesmo?Você deveria saber que eu _só fazia isso para chamar sua atenção _, e claro você deve estar pensando e , meus amigos,Pois bem _eu não aquento velos tão perto de você enquanto eu estou tão longe_, De qualquer forma não se preocupe eu não farei nada que você não queira...E não precisa fugir não por que eu não mordo..._muito_"

E ele deu um daqueles sorrisos de lado completamente irônicos que e bem típico d dele enquanto eu... bem eu só abri e fechei a boca umas duas vezes ate que eu escutei ele rindo divertido.

"Não se preocupe você vai gostar, e eu mais ainda."

Ele disse dando dois passos pra frente e eu só dei um pois logo senti a parede da sala de poções e tive claro que parar ,e ele quando percebeu que não tinha pra onde eu fugir sorriu pra mim em sorriso que eu nunca avia visto em sua face...  
Sim eu realmente sentia algo por ele mesmo sempre negando pra mim mesmo, mas parece que meu estado de negação estava passando rápido de mais para o meu gosto...

"Mas você se lembra do que o professor disse não e? Você vai ter que obedecer _todas _as minhas ordens..."

Sussurrou em meu ouvido se logo depois dar uma suave, mordida na ponta, coisa que me fez suspirar e a ele sorrir e logo ele estava distribuindo varios beijos por minha nuca e pescoço.

Eu claro estremeci sobe o suave e provocante toque dos lábios dele em minha pele...  
Ele sabia como me fazer estremecer de um jeito quase insano.Tinha mergulhado em um mar de sensações prazerosas , seus lábios em meu pescoço e sua mãos acariciando minhas coxas...  
Então ele foi um pouco mais para frente , me prensando na parede, minhas costas coladas na parede e nossos corpos literalmente colados.  
Ele foi subindo fazendo uma trilha imaginaria ate meus lábio e olhou nos meus olhos, que estavam escuros de desejo.

"Mas você vai deixar não vai? ".

Perguntou com os lábios a milímetros do meu coisa que me minha respiração acelerar .

"Vou considerar isso como um sim."

Murmurou com uma voz rouca e sensual ,foi ai que ele me beijou...E eu cedi.

Continua...

gente desculpa mesmo a demora..Eu tava com um monte de problemas sem contar que meu pc ficou interditada por 2 dias...Mas o capitulo ta ai!Espero que vocês tenham gostado!Valeu pelos elogios e criticas!


End file.
